Happy Birthday
by Hukuwa
Summary: -Another PWP Darkspiritshipping lemon- It's Yohan's birthday and he has an unexpected present waiting for him


**Faq da police, this is for my two most awesome muses; Kiki and Vickii~**

**Series:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Pairing:** Darkspiritshipping (Yohan x Haou)

**Genre:** Romance/Humour/Porn

**Rating:** M for obvious reasons

**Status:** Complete-OneShot

**Author:** Shirasu

**Final****(annoying)****notes:** Okay, at the moment, I'm writing this in a car, three hours before I go on a trip all the weekend. That said, I want you all to enjoy this one-shot and go read Kiki's 'Sorrowful Song'. NOW. Other than that, it's AU and smutty...with inappropriate use of cherries. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. -cries in a corner-

**[Current Song: On the Brightside- NeverShoutNever!]**

* * *

><p>As Yohan made his way to his apartment he just wished he could sleep forever. That way he didn't have to worry about the job, or stressful cousins preventing him from getting home by locking him in a bathroom stall for three hours. And damn it, it was his birthday!<p>

Yohan opened the door to his house and said with exhaustion, "I'm home." before slipping in. Something caught his attention, though, for there was no reply.

Not that he expected one, but at least he expected the presence of his brunette lover. Haou usually made his presence by just shrugging, but this time there wasn't a trace of him.

"Haou...?" Yohan asked, untying his tie and throwing it to the floor. "Haou?" No reply. "Love?" If Haou was here, he had to reply angrily at that. "Dear...?" He tried, but there wasn't even a 'hello'._'Maybe__he__is__with__Judai.'_Thinking that that probably was it, Yohan proceeded to walk to his room. "Shit, I really need to rest...what a cra-...WHAT?" The bluenette blinked three times to make sure it was really happening; was a naked Haou, laid and tied with a red ribbon, in front of him?

Shit, what was this...this was a hallucination of his mind, right? It had to!

"...eh?" He let out, feeling getting hard just at the sight in front of him.

Haou glared at his lover in the most hating way he could, but the fact that he was blushing made him look like he was pouting. "What are you doing there? Untie me!" He demanded. "Don't stay like an idiot and stare!" This was ridiculous, it was outrageous! How could Yohan stay like that when he was tied! "Yohan, I swear, untie me now." He hissed.

As the shock passed, Yohan finally looked down at Haou and smirked. The ribbon was tied nicely around his body, crossing along the chest, leaving the nipples in sight as it continued down, ending in the small of his back with a big bow. Both of his wrists were tied together in the back by the same bow, not allowing any moves from Haou's part. His cock was covered by a smaller ribbon of the same color, covering the tip which was starting to get stained. "Who did...this...? Did you-?" He stopped himself, there was no way Haou would let himself fall so low and do it.

"You actually think I'd embarrass myself in front of you?" Haou raised an eyebrow. "It was Judai's fault! He and Johan made-"

The amber eyed stopped Haou, "wait, my cousin and your brother did what...?" So, Johan had locked him in a bathroom stall while Judai did this? Suddenly that hour spent on the stall didn't seem that bad. "Interesting..." He ignored any further protests Haou might have given and smirked, walking to the bed side just to find a small note.

_Happy Birthday, enjoy! We hope you like your present! Feel free to eat the chocolate-covered cherries that we bought for you._

_-Judai&Johan_

"..." Yohan smirked at the note.

Haou's golden eyes looked at him with hatred. "Untie me." He ordered. Yohan shook his head and turned around, throwing the note somewhere not important.

"No, I have a better idea." He started, pushing Haou to he bed, so that his back hit the soft mattress. "Let's celebrate my birthday," He whispered, climbing on top of Haou and kissing him passionately on the lips. Yohan waited no time in making the kiss a chaste one; he bit and licked the other boy's lips. He got immediate response of the other male, who licked his tongue in the kiss, and arched into an familiar warmth. The taller one bit the lower lip in hopes to get access to the warm cavern, getting his reward as Haou opened his mouth. Quickly, Yohan prodded inside, loving every taste of Haou and how his body reacted to his. In a way, he was happy for the ribbons, since they stopped Haou from kicking him or worse.

"Mmm...ah!" After a minute, they stopped kissing, for they both needed air. With his cheeks flushed, Yohan sated at Haou and smirked again. Haou returned the glare, his golden eyes shining with a mixture of lust, passion and hate.

Yohan smiled and leaned to capture the lips again, before lowering to the neck and sucking the pale flesh, enjoying Haou's reactions. His hands trailed around the body, making friction against the covered skin, teasing any space he could. The bluenette bit harshly on the crook of the neck, drawing a small drop of blood before licking his lips. He knew Haou loved it when he was rough, although that mark was probably going to stay there for a long while. He sucked again, licking the hickey and lowering again to the right nipple and tweaking it under the red ribbon; his other hand was busy caressing Haou's hip and playing with the knot that held his hands in place. Feeling torturous, Yohan decided to ignore the hard member and give attention to other parts of Haou's body.

"Mmm, tell me what you want, Haou." The older had settled himself comfortably in the bed and guided Haou to be between his legs and kissed Haou quickly before uncovering the right nub and taking it into his mouth, playing with it and biting it. He loved marking Haou; he was his, just his, and no one else's. His hand headed abandoned the hip and were playing with the knot in movements that alternated between pulling from it and making it tighter. Haou arched into the body, but made no other act of being in pleasure. Yohan's mouth decided to switch to the other nipple and bite it without removing the lace's fabric.

Haou gritted his teeth, panting silently...or as silent as he could. Yohan's touch drove him insane, but he wasn't going to admit it. The hands traveled downwards on his body, groping everything as they reached down to fondle his ass. "Ngh...ah," Damn it, fuck the fact he was tied. "Stop...it..." He tried to say without sounding lustful, but his words just came out in a tone that said otherwise. "Yo...han,"

Smiling to himself, Yohan continued his ministrations and continued to travel downwards, finally giving the hard cock the attention it pled for. His hands left the behind, earning a small moan from Haou's part. Smiling, the bluenette grabbed Haou by the waist and raised him, holding him in place with one hand as the other reached to poke the tip of the erect penis. "Happy birthday to me~" Me said in a cocky tone, rubbing his thumb over the tip and giving small circle motions. Seeing how Haou was blushing red, eyes hazy and trying to give a glare just made Yohan's own pants feel even tighter. Haou was beautiful, in every single meaning of the word and seeing this phase of the normally stoic boy drove Yohan insane. His hand moved down and started massaging the shaft, pulling Haou closer to his body warmth. "You know, if I could hear you moan loudly, it would be an excellent present." He chuckled to himself, continuing his ministrations, moving his hand to the base as he allowed himself to play with Haou's testicles.

He fought so hard not to fall into pleasure, but Yohan kept moving his fingers over his vein and pleasure was starting to be too much. "Ah..-ngh...shut up..." He tried moving his hands, but they were still tied. _'Fuck,'_He tried to untie himself, but the arm that held him close to Yohan wouldn't allow him to move. "Untie-ah...me."

"Not yet." Yohan smirked and reached over to where the cherries had remained until now. "I want to taste these," He grabbed two and guided one to Haou's mouth. "Open~"

Haou shook his head, refusing to something as degrading as taking a cherry from Yohan's palm. As he thought he'd won, a wave of pleasure ran through him as Yohan squeezed him penis, having as a reaction that he moaned into the mouth. "Ah-!" Quickly, the cherry was shoved inside. It took a few seconds for Haou to calm himself down before biting the chocolate-covered cherry. It tasted sweet and maybe it had alcohol inside, but either way he hated it. "Stop..." He panted, body arching to Yohan's as the ministrations on his cock continued. His lover shook his head and smiled, revealing that he too had a cherry in his mouth. "Fuck..."

A loud chuckle filled the room and Yohan nodded. "Soon." Giving the cock a last teasing, he decided to untie Haou at last, which braced himself in reflex. Taking another cherry, Yohan smiled and guided the cherry to Haou's entrance, poking it.

"Ahh!" a loud moan escaped the brunette's lips as an unknown object prodded his hole. It felt off...it was...small and odd to him, but Yohan continued to smile, holding Haou so he wouldn't move.

"What-...?" Something inside him knew what it was and it was horrible to even think about it and how sick Yohan was to even put a cherry there. "Take it out..." He hissed, closing his eyes as the fruit went deeper inside.

"Relax," Yohan grinned, moving the cherry deeper inside. "I thought we could use them to make you...moan loudly." His amber eyes shined with lust and his fingers tried to move more, but Haou groaned as response. "Oh, is it there?"

Not wanting to give Yohan the satisfaction of he winning, not now or ever, Haou shook his head. "F-Fuck..." His breathing was agitated and was sure he was going to cum and second if the older continued. Instead, he decided to start removing Yohan from his clothes, clumsy fingers unbuttoning the shirt and touching the well toned abs before trying to discard the troublesome belt and pants that held the other erection captive.

"Eager?" Haou heard Yohan whisper into the shell of his ear, then he bit the earlobe, giving it strong attention as the erection was left untouched again.

"Shut up, basta-ah!" He arched his back and their erections rubbed together unintentionally. "Fuck..."

Yohan nodded. "If you insist." Pulling out the cherry and taking his time to examine it, Yohan licked his lips. His erection was starting to hurt, he wasn't going to deny it, and the urge to just fuck Haou senseless was too big, but seeing the male suffer made the torture worth it. He bit the cherry and flashed a glimpse to Haou, "I want my present now." After speaking, his hand trailed over the smaller's penis, earning a small groan or a loud moan as Haou released in his hand.

Without any other words, Yohan grabbed Haou's hips and aligned him with his manhood, ordering the smaller boy to lower onto the throbbing member.

The brunette cursed something before closing his eyes. Why was he even doing this? He breathed slowly, calming himself after his orgasm and nodded, feeling oddly submissive. Was it because today was Yohan's birthday? Haou tensed as he was penetrated, his knees began to feel weak and he held to Yohan. Once he was settled inside him, Haou looked at Yohan in the eye, telling him he was ready.

Moving slowly, Yohan began to thrust into Haou's body, enjoying the view he got. Cheeks flushed, eyelids half open, chest rising rhythmically, erect member while he braced Yohan...it was a glorious view. Licking his lips, the blunette grabbed onto Haou and pushed him onto the mattress, thrusting into the body as he started kissing him. The kisses wasted no time in becoming savage licks and nips that both boys gave. Haou moaned loudly between kisses, holding to Yohan's back and wrapping his legs around the waist as every thrust was given. Finally getting into a steady rhythm, Yohan tried aiming to find Haou's prostate and make him moan out loud his name. Giving a few other thrusts, he finally found the sweet spot and rammed himself, lowering his head to suck and leave love marks all over Haou's chest and neck. He continued ramming in, feeling his orgasm close, so he decided to grab Haou's length, masturbating it in a pace that matched his thrusts.

The brunette had lost himself in pleasure arching his back as his prostate kept being abused. It was pure bliss, Haou was lost in pleasure and loved how Yohan's body hit against him. His own member was getting hard, and he was surprised that Yohan hadn't come yet.

"Ngh...Haou..." Yohan had his eyes closed and then suddenly grabbed Haou's hand before kissing it. "I love you." He knew Haou hated to hear those words, but at the moment it didn't matter. He felt so close to cuming, and was sure Haou was the same. His rhythm became quicker, thrusting deeper and deeper into the exquisite body that moaned his name out loud. Giving a couple last thrusts, he felt Haou's inner muscles clench before cum splat on their abdomens. Couple seconds later, Yohan spilled his seed inside, Haou, moaning as the pressure left him and his after-orgasm hit.

They stayed in silence for a second before Yohan finally pulled out and laid Haou besides him, hugging him tightly. He knew Haou hated being hugged, any kind of affection after sex made the smaller one turn red and glare, but this was a special occasion.

"Ah, happy birthday to me." A sly smile appeared on his face, satisfaction of achieving a wonderful night with his lover.

He felt the brunette move, away from his grasp, so he opened an eye. "C'mon, Haou-you cannot—" The words froze. "Haou?"

The golden eyed smirked evilly, holding the bowl of cherries in one hand. "Oh, this isn't over." He eyes the cherries and lace with a playful grin. "The present isn't over."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sick. So...if it's horrible, that's the excuse.<strong>

**Also, it tooks two weeks to write. -REGRETS NOTHING-**

**Read&Review**


End file.
